


Unreactive Eyes

by wisia



Series: Cap-IM TRB 2015 [4]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, No Healing Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said a healing cock was the key was so wrong. Steve tries anyway.</p>
<p>For the Cap-IM Tiny RBB 2015<br/>CODE: Disassemble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreactive Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Code Name:** Disassemble [ the art ](http://orig11.deviantart.net/71e5/f/2015/173/8/f/capim_tiny_rbb_by_marmarris-d8yc8es.png)  
> **Title:** Unreactive Eyes  
>  **Universe:** Ambiguous  
>  **Notes:** Couldn’t figure out what to write this round or how to make it different. I mean, it’s porn. So, what do you want? Warnings for dubious consent, exhibitionism, and sex.

He wasn’t Tony. Steve knew that. He was Tony, of whatever remained of him, and that was enough. For Steve to strip down to his skivvies. Stand there, nearly bare in the workshop with its cold ventilation and gleaming glass.

Tony would have blacked them out. Would have cherished the sight of Steve in his workshop, ready to pull him away from work. This Tony did no such thing. Left the glass clear as day for anyone passing by to see. Probably did not even understand what Steve was offering.

“What are you doing?” Tony’s eyes were blank. Void and empty. Nothing like the vibrancy that once stood in those eyes. If there was anything that really marked Tony as Tony it was all the beautiful expressions his eyes alone could make.

“What do you think?”

Tony didn’t blink, only tilted his head to the side. A smirk graced his lips.

“Oh,” he said. “Is this it?”

Steve nodded, a curt motion that was stiff and out of place for what they were going to do. Tony set aside his tools, turned on his stool and spread his legs. He still wore the red and gold armor, and…Tony didn’t take it off. Steve watched, fascinated, as Tony’s armor, there where he knew the crotch plate usually came off shimmered and swelled. Tony patted his legs, eyes still blank even as they met Steve’s eyes.

“Off.”

Steve tucked his thumbs into his underwear and hesitated. He glanced at the windows the workshop. Tony made no move to correct this…exhibitionism.

“Captain,” Tony said sharply, and Steve pulled his underwear down, kicking it to the side. He couldn’t afford to second guess. Not when it wasn’t exactly Tony, and he wanted Tony back. His Tony.

The smirk on Tony’s face grew wider. It was still as alluring as it could ever be (it always was with Tony), but the way Tony’s eyes fell on his cock was a study, scientific instead of appreciative. If Steve ignored those eyes, he knew what to do.

He pressed a palm against his cock, breathed in slowly and tried not to think about the glass. About how anyone could see him touch himself shamelessly. Commit acts that only Tony’s eyes were normally privy to.

“Good?” Steve asked. He lingered and played with his length, his balls, all before Tony. Tried to stifled sounds that Tony delighted in hearing. Tony’s red and gold metal cock was hard, but the man himself seem to have no reaction. Steve’s ears didn’t hear the quickness of breath or the pounding of heart. Tony simply was. Sat there with his legs still spread, watching Steve.

Steve thought he had to do more, and there was a rush of wind and Steve reflexively caught the lubricant Tony threw at him. Tony didn’t need to speak, and Steve’s cheeks burned. This was more intimate than he intended to go. Than he thought he needed to do. He stared at the lube for so long that Tony had to speak.

“Well?”

“I’m--” Steve swallowed hard. He gritted his teeth. He could do this for Tony. He had to, and he didn’t stall then. As soon as he coated his fingers, he was reaching back and pressing them to his hole. It was awkward, hard to do while standing up. He pushed a finger into himself and did his best to relax. Steve still could see the glass in the corner of his eyes though, and he realized that Tony—Tony enjoyed that. Wordlessly, quietly, Tony had centered the lights onto Steve. Brought him into illumination.

“Mad?” Tony purred, and this time he stroked his own cock. Finally touched his cock that was all metal and unyielding.

“Furious,” Steve said, stalking forward. Tony’s cock has no precum, no slickness to ease the way, and Steve pushed himself down onto it, wincing against the burn.

Tony gasped then, and Steve curled his hands around Tony’s neck. Those eyes had only the slightest flicker of emotion, and Steve pressed on. Brought his hips up and down. The action tumbled them both to the floor, and Steve continued as soon as they land.

He didn’t think about the glass, didn’t think about Tony’s lifeless eyes even as he bore into him watching. He pushed Tony into the ground and rode him as fast and rough as he could. Desperate to get his point across. To make Tony react. When Steve finally came, come spilled across that red metal, his eyes had closed unknowingly.

Steve opened his eyes and looked.

Tony’s eyes were still blank. He pulled out of Steve, and his hard cock swelled down, shrinking back to its former state of protective plate.

“Tony—“

“Thanks, Captain. I didn’t expect that of you. Now, why don’t you clean yourself up? I have work to do.”


End file.
